WPP (wizard protection program)
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: set at the end of sixth year but continuing thru seventh. Draco decides to abort his mission to kill Dumbledore and go into hiding with his mother in the muggle world with no magic, Of course Hermione volunteers to go with the malfoys to help them adjust to life without magic
1. Chapter 1

a/n hello every body. i know i have other stories to be finishing but until my computer is fixed they will have to wait. these new stories were written on my ipad so please excuse any wierd auto correct mistakes that i may have missed. happy reading and dont forget to review.

* * *

Hermione thought things couldn't get much worse. Ron had been ignoring her since his brief stay in the hospital for swallowing the poisoned mead. The school year was drawing to a close and Harry was obsessed with Draco Malfoy. She agreed that his behavior all year had been suspicious, but she also believed that Harry was going too far with his stalker behavior. So when Harry asked her to follow Draco one afternoon so he could go to Quidditch practice, she was reluctant. But in the end she had agreed. So after class she watched him in the hallway and when he was just out of sight she hurried after him making sure to keep out of was standing at the end of the hallway chatting with some other Slytherins. Then just like that he was gone. She pulled out the marauders map Harry had given her and said

" I solemnly swear i am up to no good." when the map sprang to life she desperately searched for his name. She found it a fraction of a second before it disappeared into what looked like a solid wall on the map.

'_the room of requirement_? ' she thought '_what is he doing in there?'_

She decided to wait it out, hiding down the hallway from the entrance and watching the map closely. After a few hours of waiting she dozed off for a moment and an old door slamming startled her awake. She searched for him again before remembering where he was but to her surprise she found his name in an empty classroom just down the hall from the room of requirement. 'I should go get Harry.' was her first thought but instead she decided to see if he was doing something suspicious first. So as quietly as she could she tiptoed down the hallway, even talking off her shoes and walking in her stocking feet. When she got up to he door it was shut so she put her ear to the cold wood and tried to hear if anything was gong on. She was surprised to hear sobbing. Thinking that Malfoy was hurting someone else she cracked the door open a fraction of an inch. To her surprise he was alone sitting on an old dust-covered desk. His face buried in his large pale hands, he was the one crying. Trying not to make a sound she tried to close then door and back away. But the old door creaked loudly,startled Hermione dropped her books before trying to make a run for it. Just as she turned away a cold hand grabbed her wrist and drug her inside the empty classroom. She screamed but no sound left her mouth. Malfoy twirled her wand smirking at her. Hermione decided not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle so she folded her arms across her chest and didn't try to say another word. She just stared at him intensely for a few moments before he released her from the spell.

"what the hell Malfoy?" she asked when she was finally able to speak.

"why were you spying on me?" he asked her.

" I wasn't. I heard someone crying and was trying to help, I didn't know it was you until I peeked inside. I was trying to leave when you grabbed me."

"oh.. Running back to tell your two sidekicks that the high and mighty Draco Malfoy was hiding in a classroom crying?"

"No I just wanted to get away from here and forget the whole thing." Hermione replied. "why were you upset?" she wondered aloud.

"That's none of your business."he shouted.

"Maybe I could help."she offered. He gave her a look of pure revulsion.

"You are the last person I would need help from." He shouted.

"Fine, keep up your pathetic attempts at becoming a death eater. See if I care. Just know, you can't beat Harry. He IS the chosen one and he WILL defeat Voldemort."

"Good." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" She asked thinking she misheard him.

"Never mind, you can't help. Besides I'm not** trying** to become a death eater." He said rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. She had a look of sheer terror on her face. "I already am one." He flashed the black mark at her and she gasped. She had told Harry he was being ridiculous, but here was proof that he was right all along.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She nearly whispered. Her whole body was trembling.

"Are you scared Granger?" He hissed.

She nodded refusing to meet his eyes again. She was alone, wandless, and no one knew where she was since she had the map. Maybe he was planning to torture her for practice.

"Whatever you are planning to do Malfoy just get it over with. Please don't draw it out."

" I won't." He said smiling cruelly. Then he walked towards her, her wand extended in front of him. She tried to mentally prepare for the curse that was sure to follow, but nothing could have prepared her for what he was about to do.

He handed her wand back and told her to go.

"I don't understand." She said.

"It's simple Granger, leave and don't mention this to anyone."

"Why?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Do you know what he'll do to me, or my family if he finds out I let you go? Believe me it won't be pretty."

"I won't say a word, I swear. But maybe you should. Dumbledore can help you, hide you or whatever."

"No,he wouldn't risk it for the likes of us Malfoys."

"Yes he would. He can hide you and your family."

"Even if that was true," he said "my father would never go. My mother...maybe, but my father will not desert him again."

"The just you and your mum then. Please just consider it as another option to what you are doing. It's a suicide mission." She pled.

"I know."was all he could reply "I don't want to die, but I am all out of options. I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore. If I don't do it, I suppose my death will be long and drawn out and very painful. I don't relish the thought of dying or being forced to watch my mother die in front of me so as you can see I have to do this." He looked defeated. Hermione moved a step closer and took his hand. He jerked it away.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help. It usually works with Harry and Ron." She said blushing and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well they don't mind if a Mudblood touches them, but I do." He replied.

"Why am I even bothering? All you know how to do is call hurtful names. I was trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help! You just think you know **everything!**" He shouted. "You** can't **help me,** no one can!**" He said before breaking down again. He was gulping air in great heaving sobs. Hermione noticed how his once pale porcelain skin was now tinged with an ugly grey color, he had huge bags under his eyes and his clothes hung on him from the dramatic weight loss.

"Dumbledore **can!" **She yelled."believe in him, he will figure something out. Usually his plans seem a bit off at first, but before you say no, give it a try. Please say you will think about it." She begged.

"I'll think about it." He finally relented.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hello again , I hope you are enjoying the story, again if there are any weird auto correct mistakes that I've missed please tell me. I reread it a bunch of times to check but I don't always see them. II love my iPad, but I hate auto correct, it's hardly ever right in guessing what I'm trying to type., now that I'm working on the fifth chapter, I will tell you that this story is shaping up to be quite long, I will post a new chapter every time I finish a new one, that way if I get writers block ill have some chapters to fall back on and I won't leave you hanging. So on to the story... Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

"No way!"Draco shouted as he left Dumbledores office, Dumbledore was pleading after him, hoping the boy would listen to reason.

He had come up with a brilliant plan to hide Draco and his mother by faking their deaths and hiding them in the United States, but the part of the plan about giving them new identities had not gone over well with the young mister Malfoy. He and the other order members would fake another death also. Hermiones. And she would live with Draco to show him some muggle ways until he adjusted well enough to be on his own. They would transform 3 dead bodies to look like Draco, Narcissa and Hermione. Hermione was not thrilled either but agreed, provided that Harry and Ron knew she wasn't dead and also didnt know who she was with.

"Mister Malfoy!"Dumbledore called after him, but his head disappeared in the crowd of students filling the hallway._ Oh well , Ill find him this afternoon. _He thought. In he meantime he spoke with Hermione who had come to check the status of the WWP(Wizard Protection Program) Dumbledore told her that Draco had not agreed. Hermione thought for a moment before volunteering to talk to Draco. Why she had thought he would listen to her she didn't know, but just maybe having the one person at school who knew what was going on might help. So after agreeing she had to go find him again, luckily she still had the map from the night before.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said to herself quietly. The map sprung to life,and she scanned the paper for his name, to her dismay she found it among the Slytherin group in the great hall. She couldn't approach him there. Hermione decided to be patient and wait until he was alone. She waited patiently for over an hour, it seemed they were having too good of a time to be interrupted. Finally she saw Professor McGonagall approach the group and break it up. They all headed for the exit and towards the dungeons where they would continue their little get together, Hermione assumed. She had to be quick he was lagging behind the group, so she stoed he map and ran over to where he was slowly walking.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered discreetly

To her surprise he nodded and pulled her under the stairwell away from the group of Slytherins ahead of them.

"What?" He snapped.

" please, think about Dumbledores offer. I know it's not ideal but it will save your life and that of your mother. She has already agreed." Hermione lied.

Draco's eyes grew wide. " she has?"

Hermione nodded, hoping Dumbledore had gotten through to her.

"I don't know if I can live like that, like a muggle." He admitted. "And my mother will have a much harder time. She's used to a privileged life."

"I'm sure we can continue that in a muggle sort of way, please, consider it. You don't have many options. Dumbledore is not a fool Draco. He knows your plan. And he's defeated one of the worlds darkest wizards before, a sixteen year old boy won't be much of a challenge."

"I think I was set up to fail this anyway, just so he can have an excuse to end my family."

"An even better reason to accept. Besides I don't know how I could live with myself knowing that I could've helped your family."

"That is not making me want to accept Granger. Besides **us** living together? What could be worse?"

"Death." Hermione answered.

"I'm not sure if that's true." He replied.

"I'm really not that bad. We don't have to be friends or even speak that much. No one will know who or what we are where we will be. We will have new names, new lives, new everything. It will be a fresh start for both of us. You think you are the only one who needs to escape this life? Believe it or not, it's not all balloons and parties for me either."

"Your best friend is **the chosen one.**"he spat back with very little venom in his voice. He hated to admit he was feeling a tiny bit sorry for her now.

"Yeah well being the third wheel in that group has lost it's shiny appeal." She replied. It surprised Hermione how good it felt to vent about Ron and Harry. Mostly Ron... But still, maybe this is what she needed as well. "Im sure living with you will be no picnic either."she added.

"Now that's where you are wrong Granger." He said with a smirk. "Living with me would be the best time of your life."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Trust me, I know how to have fun." He said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of doubt and sickness.

"I don't want to burst your bubble but we will be going to school and living like normal people, we are not going to be hanging out and having fun all day. Don't get me wrong, you can have a lot of fun in my world. Besides we won't be hanging out with each other right?"

"Of course not."

"So do you agree then?

"Yes and if this actually works, I will be in debt to you." Draco said honestly, although it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So should we go tell Dumbledore? I'm sure he has a lot to plan for, including our deaths."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs towards the headmasters office. She didn't even knock before she heard a gentle

"Come in." The door opened on its own and Hermione entered followed closely by Draco. To their surprise, Narcissa Malfoy was seated at the empty chair in front of Dumbledores desk.

"Mum...what are you doing here?" Draco asked in a strangled voice.

"Making plans with the headmaster." She replied inher own elegant way. Hermione was in awe of her beauty and regal air.

"Professor, Draco has agreed to your plan." She said excitedly.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said animatedly, one would have thought he was discussing his favorite foods, not planning an elaborate and risky protection plan.

"I'm so glad son." Narcissa said "I could not do this without you."

" I wasn't so sure about it, but Granger talked me into it." He admitted, a slight blush creeping over his face.

"We'll then I have you to thank for saving our lives. I hear you will be coming along to help us adjust."

"Yes, mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa. After all I will be your mother for all intents and purposes while we are in the states."

"Is that the plan?" Hermione asked with more than a hint of skepticism in her voice

"No."Dumbledore replied. " the plan is that you will be staying with Draco and his mother as a sort of foreign exchange program. According to things I've learned from the similar protection program they have in the states For people hiding from criminals they have turned into the authorities. Most people are put into the program posing as a married couple. For obvious reasons that won't work in this case. You will all be given new identities . The story Narcissa and I were working on was that hermiones mum and her were friends in London. Then her and Draco moved to the states" when Draco was very young, maybe one or two. But the two friends kept in touch and Hermione wanted to do a foreign exchange for a year of school so of course Narcissa offered her dear friends daughter to come stay with them in California."

"That s a really grat plan for after..." Hermione said " but what about our 'deaths'?" She asked

"We are still working out details on that, any suggestions?"Dumbledore asked.

"Random Hippogriff attack?" Draco joked.

"Be serious."Narcissa scolded.

"What if Draco and his mother were killed trying to finish the job Voldemort set?" Hermione suggested.

"Draco what was the plan?"

"I had to fix the broken vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. Then my aunt and other death eaters would be able to get into the school. I was supposed to kill you sir before they arrived on scene."

"I must say mister Malfoy that would have been a brilliant plan. But did they really believe a sixteen year old could overtake me?"

"No sir I believe they intended me to fail and possibly die."

"Then lets give them what they wanted, but that doesn't help my death or that of Narcissa."

"What if you just got in the way Hermione?" Draco suggested. "Caught in the crossfire as it were."

"What about your mother?

"What if I throw myself off of the astronomy tower upon seeing my only son lying dead."

"That would probably only work if Bellatrix actually saw you do it. That would mean involving other people in this ruse. Snape maybe."

"No, not him I don't fully trust him." Draco admitted. "What about Lupin?"

"Alright I shall contact Remus in the morning. Narcissa you will throw yourself off the tower and Remus will see you safely to the ground, the he will bring out a body we will procure from St. Mungo's. he will transfigure it to look like you. Before Bellatrix arrives, we will place your dead body doubles at the top of the astronomy tower. I may need to involve Harry as well, after all if I am the one who kills either of you accidentally or not, it will not be easy to get investigators and press off of it. Making it harder to conceal the fact that you are not dead."

"So Harry comes to your defense and rebounds Dracos Avada Kedavra curse back to him and I get in the way?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded. "But to make it all plausible the wands used will have to actually cast the spells, because they will no doubt be investigated at the request of Draco's father."

"Harry can't cast the _killing_ curse professor.

"He won't have to, Draco will cast it, presumeably at me. Harry will only have to cast _Protega Maxima_ . To try to shield me . And that shouldn't really work since nothing protects against the killing curse, but everyone will think Harry just got lucky again."

Everyone was nodding in agreement that the plan sounded feasible.

"Come then we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Mister Malfoy and I need to finish repairing the vanishing cabinet. Narcissa, I will be in touch soon. "

"Bye mum." Draco said giving her a big hug.

"Goodbye Narcissa." Hermione said smiling.

"Goodbye dear. "

"By the way, you will all be leaving the day after end of term." Dumbledore said.

"But that's only a week away!"Hermione protested. "Is that enough time to pull this off?"

"It will have to be enough time. Miss Granger can you Go fetch Harry for me?" He asked

"Of course sir." Hermione replied as she headed off towards the Gryffindor tower. Her head swam with thoughts_. How would this all work out? Could they pull this off in such a short amount of time? How would she manage to live with Malfoy?_ Her mind raced over these questions over and over until she reached the portrait of the fat lady. She mumbled the password quickly and hoped that Harry was there. Bursting into the common room she found Harry and Ron playing chess.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, where's the fire?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Dumbledore needs you right away."

"What for? Is it another lesson?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. But you'd better be quick about it, he seemed anxious to see you."

Harry jumped up and ran out of the common room nearly knocking over a first year in the process.

"Sorry," Ron apologized for Harry, "he's in a hurry."

Hermione felt uncomfortable around Ron, he had not spoken to her directly for weeks.

"How have you been Hermione?"he finally asked

"**How have I been? That is what you say to me after weeks of silence?"** She seethed.

"Yes. What is it you want me to say?" He asked giving her that dumb look that she hated. She was now wondering what she had ever seen in him.

" I want you to tell me why you've been ignoring me."

Ron's face turned bright red, he looked down at the floor.

"Bloody hell Hermione. I wasn't doing it on purpose, I don't know how to act around you sometimes."

"You should act like yourself, not the prat you've been recently." She replied.

"If I'm such a prat maybe you shouldn't talk to me anymore." He yelled.

"Maybe I won't." Hermione screamed. "Maybe I won't talk to you ever again." Then she threw the chessboard across the room where it shattered against the wall.

"That was a family heirloom." Ron yelled, his face a deep purplish red.

"_**I DON'T CARE**__!" Hermione exploded."you will be sorry Ronald Weasley. You will be sorry very soon."_

Ron tried to reply but she stormed out.

Hermione stomped through the halls heading towards the Headmasters office. When she reached the door she knocked a little more forefully than she intended.

"Come in." She heard Dumbledores melodic voice say.

To her surprise Draco and Harry were sitting there with Dumbledore.

"Professor, I've changed my mind." She said, Dracos face fell he assumed she was talking about going into hiding. But Dumbledore knew better.

"About what my dear?" He asked kindly.

"About telling Ron that I'm not dead, I don't want him to know I'm alive, or I'm out of this deal." Harry gaped at her.

"Why?"Harry asked. "That will kill him."

"You are wrong Harry, he couldn't care less about me. That is a deal breaker here. Everyone understand?" She looked from Harry to Draco and then to Dumbledore. They all nodded in agreement.

"I've been explaining to young mister Potter here that we have relieved credible threats on your life so you are going into hiding, only I will know where you are. Also that mister Malfoy has switched sides as it were and is also being protected by the order, only I will know where he is as well. So if you don't want Mister Weasley to know about this, I am in agreement. Harry,are you as well?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to say.

"I don't know if I can keep this from my best friend sir."

"Make an unbreakable vow Harry." Hermione said. Harry looked slightly panicked at the thought.

"You don't trust me Hermione? He asked.

"Of course I do, but you said it yourself,_you don't know if you could keep it from him. _I** need** it kept from him."

"But why?" Harry asked again.

"Because Weasel is a dolt." Draco answered." Just do it Potter, we don't have much time for planning here." He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine unbreakable vow it is."

"Will you trust me to do the spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir, my life is in your hands."

"First thing in the morning okay with both of you?"

"Fine."Harry and Hermione said at once.

"See you after breakfast here in my office then.

Hermione turned and headed for the door alone, Harry caught up with her quickly and asked

"Walk back with me?"

"Sorry Harry I'm not headed back just yet. I need to clear my head. Try to get him out of the common room before I get back okay?"

"Okay, what did he do Hermione?"

"Never mind, just try to have him away from me when I get back please."

"Okay I will." He replied and he headed up the staircase while Hermione went straight. The halls were thankfully empty as she headed for the door leading to the outdoor courtyard. Little did she know, she was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know this chapter is short, but I will update again soon, promise. I haven't quit we worked out every single detail of Dumbledores plan yet so if it doesn't make sense I will fix it soon. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

The warm summer air hit her as she left the coolness of the castle. The air hung heavy and the summer sunset was just finishing in the multicolored sky. The first stars of the night just peeking through the velvety blueness. The castle looked truly beautiful against the fading sunset.

_I'm going to miss this place. _ She thought looking back at her home for the last six years.

"Feeling sentimental Granger?" Draco asked walking up silently behind her.

"A little."she admitted."I'm going to miss it here. This is my true home." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

"I know exactly how you feel." He replied to her surprise. "Look I want you to know how much I appreciate what you are giving up for me and for my mum. I know you think you know me, but I'm not like how you imagine. I am going to make sure you have a great year in muggle school."

"We'll like I said before, you have a lot of work a head of you. There are subjects you know nothing about that you will need to learn before the term starts. I'm in sort of the same boat as you though since American schools teach different subjects than I was taught in my old school."

"Like what?"Draco asked in a worried tone, he had assumed Granger would be her usual brilliant self if he needed help with the muggle rubbish.

"Like American history." She answered."and advanced math. I don't know much about either so we will be studying nonstop until school starts."

"So no summer fun?"he asked.

"Maybe just a bit." She answered smiling at the thought of them 'having fun' together. "Luckily there is something that can help the both of us if we are struggling."

"Professor said there would be no magic at all." Draco warned her.

"I know. It's not magic. It's called a computer. Muggles use them to look up information. It's like being able to view every library in the entire world all at once. You can talk to other people all over the world instantly."

"Headmaster and I had a long conversation after you ran off to find Potter."he told her.

"Is that so?" She asked. "What did you talk about?"

"Some of the issues we will be facing with this living arrangement. He really has thought of everything, laid out some of he ground rules, mainly for me, but I think it's all worked out."

"And what are these ground rules?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Surely he will go over everything with you. But if you must know, the top rule was no using the 'M'word at all. He put a taboo on it, he will be alerted immediately if I say it and I will have to come back."

"We'll that makes sense." She replied "because if Dumbledore can do that the death eaters can probably do more to find you if they suspect that you didn't really die."

"Hopefully they won't suspect, Dumbledores got people in the auror office that will handle the **_investigation_** of two student deaths and one suicide at the school. Our bodies won't be released to our families for quite a while, and before they are, there will be an unfortunate misplacment resulting in the cremation of the three of us before anyone has a chance to look into it further."

Hermione nodded "impressive plan. He is really quite a genius. I think I know of a solution that will give us an even playing field at our school, after all you are supposed to be American raised, I would at least have a reason for not knowing some of the course material."

"We'll since we are limited on time, we'd better go talk to Dumbledore." Draco suggested. They walked side by side in silence back into the castle towards the headmasters office, hoping he was still there. The door was ajar when they arrived so they just walked in, Dumbledore was not there.

"Now what? Hermione asked.

"I guess we come back in the morning."Draco answered.

"What are you two doing about the castle this late?" A gentle voice came from the corner of the room. Dumbledore appeared sitting in his favorite chair.

"We came to give you some ideas."Hermione replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"About what?"Dumbledore asked.

"About our schooling arrangements while in the states." Draco answered.

"What about them? I think it's under control."he said.

"Sir, I don't think it is. If Draco is supposed to have been raised in the US, he would know US history and math, and he doesn't, I would have an excuse for history, but I would have learned math in a UK muggle secondary school. I would be entering my final year of sixth form here so I think that is equivelent to Senior year in US high school. I don't think these are things we can learn to the extent we need them over the summer. Especially if we are supposed to be making friends and fitting in..." She continued.

"What is your suggestion Miss Granger? Dumbledore asked.

"A spell that would transfer the knowledge from our school books directly to us before we leave." Hermione said.

"Ahh...brilliant Miss Granger, but there is one flaw, it would leave a magical trace on you. If we could solve the history problem, do you think you could learn the math in time?"

"I suppose so."Hermione replied looking at Draco skeptically.

"Ok here's the new story. You both grew up here, your mothers are friends, Narcissa decided to move to the US for her career and Hermione came with you to finish her final year in school in the US. How does that sound?"he asked, hopefully.

"I guess that could work, that would help explain his accent too." Hermione added

"I hadn't thought of that." Draco and Dumbledore said simutainiously.

"I'm sure there are a lot of details we've missed, this is going so fast. Sir what will we do if this doesn't work?"

"It will work Miss Granger, lets not think of what could happen if we fail. Remus will be my backup.. .he will be the only other person who knows where you are in case something should happen to me. Now I suggest you both get to bed and get some rest. Less than a week now till our plan comes into fruition."

"Yes sir."both Hermione and Draco replied before standing up and heading off towards the hallways. They walked together for a short time before reaching the stairs where they would part ways.

"We'll goodnight Draco." Hermione said turning to head upstairs.

"Can I ask you something before you go?" Draco asked suddenly, startling her.

"Sure, what is it?" She answered.

"Why didn't you want to tell Weasely you aren't really going to be dead?"

Hermione threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"Because I'm tired of being treated like a second class citizen from someone who is supposed to be my friend."

"So it had nothing to do with that twit that was hanging on him most of the year?"

Hermione swallowed hard,_ how had __**he**__ noticed that?_ She wondered.

"Of course not." She lied. "I barely noticed them."

Draco laughed, actually laughed at her.

"You are a terrible liar." He chuckled. " you had better practice at that before we leave you know."

"I will." She said turning to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said "it's late, I should walk you back."

"Draco Malfoy being nice? The apocalypse must be coming." She snapped.

He started following her up the stairs

"Really this is unecessary."she told him, but he paid no attention to her. She wasn't the only one who was going to be all brave and noble and **so Gryffindor.** He didn't want to be in debt to her, but he was.

"I just want to make sure you make it until next week Granger", he said sarcastically continuing to follow her up the stairs. "Don't read too much into it."

"I wasn't."she reassured him. " what are your plans tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why?" He wondered

"We'll we are supposed to have been friends our whole lives and we know nothing about each other if its going o be believable we need to try to be friends."

Draco scowled at her.

" I have a free period after lunch." He finally said.

"Where can we meet that wont be suspicious?" She asked. "And we can be alone?"

"Just can't wait to get me alone Granger? He joked.

Hermione did not find it a bit funny.

"If you are not going to take this seriously maybe we should just forget the whole thing."

"Take it easy... I was just joking. Don't you joke with your friends?" He asked.

"Of course, you are right. I'm just not used to it with you yet. We have a lot of work to do to make this believable. So where can we meet?"

"I know a place that will be empty and private but I doubt you will want to meet there."

"Try me. Just don't say the room of requirement, thats been done to death."

"No, not there. I was thinking of my room. Everyone will bein class and I have my own private room with its own entrance."

Hermione gulped. "Um...I, uh, I guess that would be alright. I'll meet you at the top of the stairs to the dungeons right after lunch."

"Alright." He said. She started to walk to the portrait entrance. "Oh and Granger..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you again." He said as he turned to leave

"You're welcome and my friends call me Hermione." She replied.

"Thank you Hermione." He replied with a sincere smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hello all! I hope you are having a wonderful fall. Sorry for the long delay between updates. I'm almost done with the chapter after this too, so it won't be long:)Happy reading and don't forget to review, please review it helps me mold the story.

* * *

Hermione entered the portrait hole hoping Harry had kept his promise and either gotten Ron to bed or at least upstairs. The fire was flickering to an end and she was relived thinking no one was seeing her come in this late. When she got to the stairs however she realized that she was wrong. Hermione turned around just in time to see Lavender crawling off of Ron's lap, she gasped when she saw Hermione standing there.

"A little privacy please." Lavender had he nerve to say. Ron's head whipped around so fast Hermione was sure he got whiplash. He jumped off of the couch and tried to straighten his trousers.

"Sorry." Hermione said apologetically, though she didn't mean it whatsoever. Inside she was fuming, she felt the vomit rising in her throat so as quickly as possible she ran up the steps to her room and slammed the door.

_Why do I keep chasing after someone who doesn't want me? _ She asked herself sobbing on her bed _ well I'm done._ She resolved._ Moving to California will be a new start for me,no more second best. I'm going to be first in someone's life for once._ And that was that. She made her decision. This would be a new Hermione. No more mousey shy bookworm for her, she was going to have fun. Maybe she could learn something from Draco after all, he always seemed to have fun **and **maintain his grades. Suddenly she was looking forward to learning more about him tomorrow.

A short while later Hermione heard the door open and shut quietly.

"Hermione?" She heard the voice whisper softly, she knew it was Lavender, so she pretended to be asleep. Unfortunately, Lavender was persistent and shook Hermione until she was forced to face her.

"What do **you **want?" She snapped.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." She said. "When I stood up I didn't realize it was you, Ronald had been waiting for you, when I came downstairs. I still care about him and was hoping he would consider getting back together."

"Why should I care?" Hermione asked, and for the first time ever, she felt like she meant it.

"We'll, I was under the impression that you didn't like it very much when I was dating Ron."

"Lavender, I don't care who Ron dates, I just want him to be happy. So you should go for it, get back with him and live your lives."

"Do you really mean that Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I really, really do."

Lavender hugged her excitedly. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She said as she skipped out of the room and down the stairs to where presumeably Ron was waiting for her.

Hermione had to hold back the vomit threatening to make an appearance, but overall she was proud of herself, she felt that she had finally let him go, once and for all. Feeling a sense of relief, she changed into her favorite nightshirt and climbed into bed, she instantly fell into a deep restful sleep.

The following morning Hermione took extra time getting ready, she washed her hair and took the time to apply some curl smoothing cream so that each curl fell in soft ringlets around her face, she even tried out some makeup Lavender had given her two Christmases ago, at the time she had been offended, but she now realized that Lavender had meant nothing by it. It was just the way she was. So Hermione applied some light blush, mascara and a pinky/peach lipgloss that tasted sugary sweet. She put on her school uniform and headed on down to breakfast,dreading the Ron/Lavender sight she was going to see. People were clearing out by the time she got downstairs, so she took a seat as far away from the happy couple as she could. Harry scooted down to sit next to her with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Hey Hermione, how are you this morning?" He asked, his eyes flitted between her and Ron, she could tell he was worried about her reaction.

" I am just fine." She said in a strong confident voice, not looking down the table even once. "Really Harry, I told Lavender I was ok with them getting back together, after all I will be gone for who knows how long and I might just meet someone in California myself I wouldn't want him to be moping around here, I really do want him to be happy, and if she can do that, then I'm happy for him."

"But you are leaving me with **them.** LavLav and Won-won. I don't think I can take it alone, you've been my sanity this year Hermione."

"You'll be fine Harry, what I'm doing is really important, and I intend to succeed."

"I have no doubt that you will, I don't know how you will live with Malfoy though."

"Draco and I have an understanding, we are going to try to be friends to make this work, he is willing to do anything to save his mum."

"Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?" Harry asked.

"Since we have to try to be fiends, I don't call you Potter." She responded.

"Touché" Harry replied."we'll I was just checking on you, I'm going to miss you Hermione." Unexpectedly he leaned over and hugged her. She was caught off guard and was nearly knocked off of her bench. "I'll miss you too Harry, but its not going to be goodbye just _see you later_." She said choking back tears. " you are like the brother I never had, and I love you."

"I love you too, when I first found out I was a wizard, I never thought I would have such good friends who would stick with me through thick and thin. You and Ron are the only two people who ever truly cared for me, i couldn't ask for better friends."

Hermione hugged him tighter and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I'll be thinking of you while I'm away, you keep safe and out of trouble."

Harry laughed. " trouble usually finds me anyway. But I will try, if i make it through the Lavender/Ron love fest I will have to endure alone."

"You'll have Ginny, Neville and Luna to help." She reminded him.

Just then she noticed Ron heading towards them, he looked very unhappy.

"So this is why you told Lavender you didn't mind us getting back together? So you could get with my best friend? That is low Hermione. And Harry what about Ginny? Was this the plan all along? Dump Ron off so you can be together?" Hermione was so angry at his words that she started shaking. Harry whispered '_calm down Hermione I'll handle this.'_

"Now listen here Ron, Hermione and I are just friends, she told Lavender that because she wants you to be happy. Hermione is like my sister. So stop acting like a spoiled Prat and go sit with your girlfriend."

Ron turned a violent shade of red before turning on his heel and sitting back down next to Lavender. She patted his shoulder in a patronizing way before turning back to her friends.

Hermione finished her breakfast quickly so that she could finish her classes. She was excited to learn more about her new friend.

She had Arithimancy first, a class she shared with Draco but not Ron or Harry and also no other Syltherins. The class was mainly filled by Ravenclaws. She took a seat near the window at the back of the class and didn't pay much attention as students filed in until Draco passed by and dropped a note onto her desk. It read

_Still on for after lunch?_

_DM_

She looked over at him waiting to catch his attention after a moment or so he looked at her, and she nodded. His face lit up with a smile and he winked at her. Embarrassed, she blushed a deep pink and looked away, she just caught a glimpse of how other girls see Draco Malfoy and he was dazzling. Hermione was a little taken aback by that realization. He wasn't just an annoying git at that moment, he was a gorgeous 16 year old boy whom she'd be living with in beautiful California, living a new life. Suddenly she was nervous about their afternoon rendezvous. How could she talk to him about her deepest darkest secrets, now that he was not just that oily haired git she was used to seeing. Class went by slowly and at the end she was trying to be last to leave. Draco made his way over to where she was slowly packing her bag.

"Hermione." He said in much too nice of a voice for her to realize who was speaking to her._ Damn even his voice is sexy now that I think of it. _ She thought,turning to face him.

"Yes Draco?"

"We'll I've been sort of anxious about this afternoon, so I thought we should just skip lunch and eat in my room, and I was wondering what you would like to eat."

Hermione was at a momentary loss for words. _Why would HE be anxious? _ She wondered.

"I... Uh..oh anything is fine. Thank you for asking."

"I'll meet you at the top of the dungeon stairs before lunch then ok?" He asked.

She nodded in reply. _Damn get a grip Hermione, this is Malfoy after all. _She told herself.

She had almost 45 minutes before her next class Charms would begin so she decided to run back to her room and change out of her uniform into something nicer. It was a warm summer day so she chose a sundress that fell to her knees. It was all in aquas, greens, purples and violets. It was her favorite dress. She then put on aqua ballet flats and a matching necklace with beads all in the shades of the completed the look with a violet headband that pulled the hair out of her face, but then since her face was more visible, she decided to touch up her makeup with a little powder to contol some of the shine, another coat of mascara and just a touch of shimmery violet eyeshadow. One more coat of lipgloss and she was ready, she pocketed the lipgloss in case she needed it again before putting her school robes back on over the dress and headed for the stairs. She still had 15 minutes till class, so she sat on her favorite window seat to read. The bright sunshine felt good on her back and it illuminated her hair from behind giving it a golden glow. She sat there quietly reading, not noticing anyone going by.

Across the hallway Draco did notice her. Sitting there in the sunshine she looked absolutely lovely and he was totally taken aback by this, he was staring not paying attention, when he ran smack into Harry.

"Watch what you are...oh sorry Potter." He said embarrassed, hopefully Harry didn't see what had distracted him.

"Not a problem Malfoy." Harry said as he straightened himself out.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco said.

"I guess." Harry replied.

"What is Hermiones favorite food?" He asked the dark haired boy.

"What?" Harry blurted out. " why?"

"We'll if you must know we are having a get to know you lunch today. We only have a short time to become friends before we leave. Or at least look like we can stand to be around one another. I asked her what she would like to eat but she just said anything."

"We'll her favorite is chicken pot pie and lemonade to drink." Harry told him " I'm really surprised that you are going along with this."

"Potter, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to save my mum from that maniac. I know you can relate. I was willing to do his bidding, but it was against my will. **This** was not my choice." Draco said rolling up his left sleeve and showing Harry his mark of shame.

"This is very brave of you, Hermione is not easy to live with, but she is a great friend. Be her friend and she would give up anything to save you. Do anything to make you happy. Treat her badly and she will hold a grudge forever. And I mean **forever.** Don't cross her Malfoy. As you can see with Ron, she does not forgive easily."

"What's the deal with that anyway? Not letting him know she's alive? Seems harsh, even for Weasely."

"That is something you will need to ask her. Another thing about her is she doesn't like others to talk behind her back. If you want to know something, ask her. If she wants to tell you, she will."

Draco nodded, for the first time he was seeing her as a complex intelligent person with deep feelings for her friends. _Could she really accept me as a friend?_ He wondered,

"I am going to treat her better than my own friends." He told Harry, which made Harry smile.

"I'm glad to hear that,I wasn't so sure about this, but I think it will all work out now" Harry said.

"Thanks for the tips Potter, see you around." He said giving Harry a pat on the shoulder before heading towards the stairs. He had history of magic next, but decided to skive off and get ready for lunch. He ran down the steps two at a time towards his private quarters. When he got to the secret entrance he said his password to the stone snake and ran inside. His room was a mess . He has requested no house-elf cleaning this year so he could maintain his privacy. But now that he was faced with cleaning up his own mess, he wished he could get some help, then he had an idea.

"Dobby."he spoke knowing his old elf was working in the kitchens. A second later the elf appeared in the middle of his room.

"What can I do for you master Malfoy?" He asked, his eyes growing wide as he realized who had called him.

"Dobby, I really need your help. I have a new friend coming for lunch in an hour. Can you help me clean up this mess?"

The kindly elf looked confused by Draco's attitude. He stood there staring for over a minute,Draco thought that because of the way he treated him in the past, that Dobby was hesitant to help.

"Please Dobby? I'm sorry for how I've treated you before, I really need to clean this up and get some lunch down here. My guest is a friend of yours I think. Hermione Granger."

"What are you doing with Miss Hermione in your room?" Dobby suddenly shouted.

"We have a school project to work on, I thought this would be more private, so will you help me?"

"Of course I will." Dobby said as he snapped his finger and the piles of laundry disappeared, the bed linins were replaced with fresh white sheets with silver trim. The green duvet was replaced with a silver one with black piping. Draco looked around and smiled.

"Now what would you like for lunch?" Dobby asked.

Thank you. I know she likes chicken pot pie, so that and lemonade please. Thank you so much." Draco said sincerely. The elf looked about to burst with happiness.

"You are most welcome Master Malfoy. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"How about one of those scented candles? This room smells a bit funky. "

Dobby disappeared and reappeared a second later holding a green candle that reminded him of evergreen and cinnamon.

"You are amazing Dobby, i will be sure to tell Hermione and the headmaster how much of a help you have been."

Dobby beamed with pride, for he had never been praised by the younger Malfoy before.

"Thank you sir. I will return with your lunch order shortly.

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby disappeared just as quickly as he came. Draco looked at the clock and realized he had only 15 minutes before he needed to meet Hermione by the stairs.

_Just enough time to shower._ He thought. He entered his private bath and stripped naked before turning the hot water on. As he stood under the hot stream of water he tried to calm the nervousness growing inside of him

"I have nothing to be nervous about. It's just Granger...I mean Hermione right?" That seemed to do the trick, the feeling in his stomach subsided and he got out of the shower to dry off. He realized that he had forgotten to grab a towel from his room, dripping wet he ran out of the bathroom to his dresser, grabbed a towel, but before he could run back in the safety of The bathroom he heard a noise. He turned to find Pansy and Blaise sitting on his bed.

"We were going to eat by the lake today and wanted to know if you would join us?" Pansy asked in her overly sweet voice.

"Sorry, I have lunch plans." Draco said covering up the best he could with his towel.

"With who?"Blaise pryed.

"None of your business." Draco insisted.

"Fine, you don't have to be an asshole about it." Blaise replied, before standing to leave. Pansy stood and followed him out the door. Draco looked at the time and realized if he didn't get dressed right now he would be late. He rummaged through his drawers quickly, trying not to make another mess, until he found what he was looking for. Something he rarely wore unless he **had** to go out among muggles. A nearly new pair of jeans. Sliding them on he hated the strange material against his skin. He had lost some weight since he last had to wear them, so they hung off his hips. He decided to pair them with a black button up shirt. Then he took some of his hair potion and ran his hand through his damp hair, giving it a carefully messy look. He lit the candle Dobby had brought and headed back out his private entrance. When he got to the top of the stairs she was waiting for him, her back was to him and she had taken her outer robe off so that she was just wearing the sundress. Her back was smooth and flawless._Inappropriate Draco._ He thought. He walked up quietly behind he and whispered in her ear

"Ready?" When she turned he gave another dazzling smile. She nearly gasped aloud seeing him dressed in jeans. Her earlier assessment was correct, he was a gorgeous sixteen year old boy. And now she was going to his room, alone. Thankfully she came to her senses, this was not just any boy,

Like one who might be interested in **really** getting to know her. This was Draco Malfoy, she had nothing to worry about as far as that was concerned. "Ready." She said to him before following him down the stairs stopping when he stood beside an intricately carved stone snake.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N well her is the next chapter, I'm getting a lot of favorite story alerts but barely any reviews. Could you please review it really helps me mold the storyline in the direction you want it to go, if I'm taking things too fast or slow, let me know. Happy reading and don't forget to review pretty please.

* * *

He whispered the password to the snake, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye as he did. The snake circled around itself revealing a silver door knob. He reached for it and turned revealing his large sitting room. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace and an elegant lunch sitting on a small table in front of it.

"Wow, Draco this is too much. You went through too much trouble." She said shaking her head.

"I figured I have a lot to make up for, besides I had help."

"From who?" She wondered aloud.

"Dobby."he replied. "He did all this when he heard it was you coming for lunch, please have a seat."

Hermione sat down on one of the large pillows placed on the sides of the table, sitting cross-legged, she removed her shoes. Draco took her lead and did the same.

Suddenly Hermione was very distracted by his bare feet. It just seemed like such a normal thing to do. Totally uncharacteristic. _Bloody Hell even his feet were hot. _She thought. She tried to keep from blatantly staring at him, but it was proving harder than she expected. She put her hand over her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head trying to get her head straight, but it just wasn't working. The more she tried ignoring him, the more distracted she became.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Fine, just fine." Hermione replied, flustered. Her face was hot, so she fanned herself with her hand.

"Something's wrong. " he said.

"I'm fine." She restated.

"You can tell me." He said patiently. "We're friends right?

"Yes, but I can't tell you."

"Would you tell Ron or Harry?" He asked.

"No, this never happened with either of them."

"If you tell me, maybe I can help."

"No, I'm fine...trust me." She said.

"I am, with my life." He replied.

That made her smile. He trusted her with his life and his mothers.

Draco lifted the silver dome off of the lunch tray. The delicious smell of chicken pot pie filled the room.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what?"

"That chicken pot pie is my favorite."

"I didn't, Dobby brought lunch and he knows its my favorite as well."

Hermione smiled at him again. _Perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought._ She thought.

They started to eat, but the silence was very distracting.

"This is very nice, thank you Draco."

"You are very welcome Hermione." He replied. "Are you quite sure you are feeling alright? I could take you to see Madam Pomfrey if you would like. Your face is very flushed."

_Oh hell _ she thought. "I'll be fine, I'm just a bit warm, honestly I get like this sometimes, usually when I am embarrassed." She said as her face blushed even deeper.

"If I have done something to make you feel this way, I'm sorry. Tell me what I did and I'll stop."

"It's not you, we'll it is but it's nothing you can help." She said trying to make a joke out of it. She laughed but was failing miserably.

"Please tell me I want to make this work. Our friendship I mean. If I'm making you uncomfortable I will stop."

"Okay, it's just you are sitting there, wearing that looking like a normal teenage boy, it's very distracting."

"I am trying to be a normal teenage boy. " he said puzzled.

"You are doing a very convincing job. Where did you get those jeans?" Hermione asked flushing even further.

"Well if you must know, I have had these for years, if my father and I have to go out into muggle London we wear these to blend in."

"Your father wears jeans too? Hermione asked, horrified as a mental image of Lucius Malfoy wearing nothing but faded ripped button up jeans floated to her mind. That effectively cleared her thoughts of Draco from her mind.

"Yes, not often but yes. So what does that have to do with you being uncomfortable?"

"Nothing. It was just nothing."

"Tell me. If we are going to be friends, there shouldn't be anything you can't say, please. If you don't trust me this wont work."

She knew he was right, trust had to be built and he was trying to lay the first stone, the least she could do was be honest. As embarrassing as it was.

"Ok, ok. Truth is I was embarrassed by the thoughts I was having...about you."

"I don't follow." He said, fully knowing what she was saying, but trying to drag it out of her.

"When I saw you dressed so normally, I found you very attractive. There are you happy?" She said through gritted teeth.

"You do? Really?" He said in wonder."I wasn't really sure how I looked in these." He said standing up and turning in a slow circle.

"Well?" He asked holding out his hands "what's the verdict?"

Hermione suddenly was speechless, the jeans hung off of him in a way that gave her an idea of the body underneath the clothing.

She smiled in a slow way.

"You are going to be peeling girls off of you in California." She finally answered. "So nothing new right?"

"Hardly." He answered honestly

"What? Yeah, right."

"No really, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm kind of shy in that way. I put up an act but it's not the real me, it's the me my housemates expect."

"Well you can be the real you with me." She said softly, the flush was finally leaving her cheeks.

"Thank you. I will be." He replied sincerely.

"So..." She said taking the last bite of her lunch "what are you looking forward most in this adventure?"

"Well I guess now peeling girls off of me." He said laughing. Hermione laughed too, but she knew it would be true. Those looks and a British accent in California would be gold.

"I'm hoping after I get my makeover the same will be true for me with the American guys." She replied quietly.

"Makeover?"he asked aloud

"Yes we will be getting them to 'blend' in with the kids over there."

"You don't really need one, you look lovely today." He said suprising her, she shook her head in denial.

"Since when?" Hermione asked.

"Since I'm being the real me."he replied simply.

"Well thank you."

"You are welcome. And now that I know how unbelievably attractive you find me, I will try my best to look as unkempt as possible so as not to distract you in your studies while we are away."

"I will try to control myself."she giggled

"That's all I can ask." He laughed.

"I'm so looking forward to having a new start. A place where no one knows me as a bookworm or as a mudblood. Or as Harry's nerdy friend, or Ron's second or last choice." She said on the verge of tears, _do not cry in front of him._ She thought to herself. But to her dismay, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Excuse me, may I use your loo for a moment?"

He nodded and pointed the way. She stood up slowly slipped her shoes back on and walked towards the door he was pointing to. She had to pass through his bedroom to get to the bathroom. She noted how neat and clean it was and it smelled heavenly. Like Christmastime. She walked over to his larger than neccessary bed and ran her hand over the beautiful duvet. She had to give it to him, he had lovely taste in furnishings. She quickly realized that she had spent too much time fondling his things. She walked to the door she assumed was the loo. Once inside she checked her makeup in the mirror,a small black streak ran down from her left eye. She took a piece of tissue, wet it under the faucet and dabbed the black mark away. She ran the water for a second and splashed it on the back of her neck.

_I have to get control of this situation._ She thought. _But how? Oh shut it Hermione you are not __**that**__ lonely. Yes I am._ She reminded herself. Okay she had been gone too long,so she headed back into the sitting room. He was facing away from her staring into the fire.

_Jeans looking good from behind as well._ She mused.

"Feeling better? He asked, not turning around.

"Yes, thank you." She said as she sat back down next to the small table. Draco turned, passed her and sat on the small leather sofa, patting the seat next to him. She stood and took the spot he indicated feeling that flushed feeling again.

"Can I ask you something?"Draco asked her.

"I can't promise I will answer, but go ahead and ask."

"Okay, I know this is a touchy subject, but I was wondering why you don't want Weasley to know you are still alive?"

"Yes it is a touchy subject, but since you asked me directly and we are friends, I will tell you. I don't want him to know because I want him to move on and not hold on to the hope that when I return we will be together. If he holds on to that hope, he can never really move past what we never had. That's why I told Lavender that she should try to get back together with him. I want to move on as well and meet someone who puts me first. Not as a last resort when things don't go as planned. I want to meet someone and have that mythical fairy tale first kiss, you know, the kind where your body feels like its on fire? Where everything disappears but the two of you? When your lips meet, you feel the surge of electricity course through your body, leaving you weak in the knees and breathless? I want that and it's not going to happen with Ron. I realized that we have nothing in common, there's no spark to light that flame you know?" She asked

He shook his head.

"No, I don't know."he replied "I guess I've never really thought of it. I've only ever kissed Pansy and I definitely didn't feel any of that."he admitted.

"Are you saying that I've kissed more guys than you have?" She asked.

"Yes you have kissed more **guys **than I have for sure. As for kissing people if it's more than one, the answer is yes as well." He told her.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Ok you got me on that one."she smiled.

"So I told you who I've kissed, give me your list."he told her.

"Really?"well it's short as well, Viktor, Harry and Ron."

"Potter, you kissed Potter?"he all but howled with laughter. " when?"

"When he visited me in the infirmary after I was petrified in our second year. I was just so happy to see him, it just kind of happened. It was uncomfortable and awkward. And you are the only other person who knows about it so it's between us friends right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course."he replied.

"What else should we talk about?"she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." He laughed.

"Me either. I didn't think is would be so hard." She said smiling.

"One more question,"he started "just how long have you found me so incredibly attractive?"

"Since this afternoon in Arithimancy, when you smiled and winked, I just realized how other girls must see you, without the hate clouding my vision, I had to admit, you were quite good looking and charming as well. I don't think you realize how other girls even girls in my own house gossip about you. If you didn't have a reputation as a prat, you'd be peeling girls off of you here as well."

"No I've done too much damage here for anyone to forgive and forget."he replied sadly "what do they say incidentally?"

"Lots of things like '_oh my gods did you see Malfoy coming off the quidditch pitch today? He looked so hot, if only he wasn't a jerk.' _Or_ 'I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks' _or _' I wonder if his lips are soft and lovely when he kisses you.'_ Or ' _I'd love to kiss that smirk right off of his face.'_ I could go on and on. It's never ending." She recalled.

"I had no idea."he replied honestly

"If they saw you in those jeans, they would die."

He smiled." That good, huh?"

" yep" she answered. Then he suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it in his hair. She withdrew quickly and placed her hand back on her lap. She looked at him questioningly.

"Now you can answer your housemates questions when we get back." He smirked. "So was it as soft as it looks?" Her face was beet red as she contimplated the answer.

"You know I didn't really get a good feel, you kind of freaked me out by grabbing my hand." She reached up and ever so gently ran her hand through his baby fine hair. She smiled and his skin broke out in goose bumps. Her touch had a very intimate feel. All too soon she dropped her hand and said " it's even softer than it looks, what do you use on it?"

"Now that Hermione is personal."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I know this chapter is ridiculously short, please review anyway. I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter, which will be the Astronomy tower chapter. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be very long, or I might divide it into two chapters, depending. Let me know your feelings on that. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Hermione left her lunch with Draco feeling very optimistic about the future. She found Draco's company to be quite pleasant. On her way up the steps she ran into Harry. Ron ran past them not stopping or saying hello.  
"Rude." Hermione remarked.  
"Why weren't you at lunch Hermione? You look nice, what's the occasion?"  
"I had lunch with Draco. So we could get to know each other before we leave, you know. I only just got finished."  
"I see." Harry said in an accusatory tone.  
"What?" Hermione said innocently.  
"Oh, nothing, just you and **_Draco_** having lunch in his private quarters, what's weird about that?"  
"Oh don't tell me you are going to start acting like a prat about this as well?"she spat.  
Harry laughed. "I was just kidding Hermione, stress much? I actually think this is going to be great for the both of you. He can stop being so serious about Voldemort and you can stop being so serious about schoolwork. You both can have some fun. Besides the grades you get in that muggle school won't count for anything, so have fun and relax, leave the books behind." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
"It's going to be difficult but I will try." She said smiling.  
"Are you nervous about Friday?" Harry asked.  
"No, I think Dumbledore has the details fine tuned." Hermione replied.  
"I'm hoping you will change your mind about telling Ron by then." Harry remarked.  
"Not a chance. He needs to move on. We are not and will never be together. He only wants me if someone else is showing some interest, then suddenly he's attentive and caring. I'm tired of it and I'm moving on. I'm going to meet someone who cares about me first. If my death makes him realize how badly he treated me, maybe he'll treat the next girl he's with better. So no I'm not going to change my mind and you had better not break that un breakable vow you made."  
"Well duh Hermione, if I break it I'm dead, so I'm not going to." He said quickly.  
"Good."  
" I can't believe you are going to miss seventh year for Mal...I mean Draco."  
" it will be worth it. I'm helping to save two lives, maybe more. Plus I have a feeling my own life will be 'saved' in the process."  
"But is **he** worth missing N.E.W.T.S and all the fun of seventh year?"  
"It's not about **him**. It's about doing the right thing. Besides, he's not that bad actually. We had a very nice lunch, and he was very pleasant company."  
"Yeah, but how long will it be before he's back to his old self? You will be trapped in a house with him calling you Mudblood very five seconds, without any way to contact any of us for help."  
"He won't say that. Trust me."  
"How can you be sure?"Harry asked.  
" because."  
"How?"  
"Because Dumbledore put a Taboo on it. If Draco or his mother say it they are out of the program."  
"Well that makes me feel a bit better." He said relieved.  
"Everything's going to be fine Harry, relax. Trust Dumbledore."  
"I will, I do." He replied. "Well I have class, so I will see you later Hermione."  
"Bye Harry."  
Just then she heard a familiar voice behind her, Pansy.  
"Draco, there's The Mudblood Granger. What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?"  
"Jeans Pansy."  
"Well they look awful."she said wrinkling her pug nose at him.  
"Not to everyone."he replied. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched this little exchange. Draco caught her eye and winked at her. She felt her knees go weak at this simple gesture  
"Draco, the mudblood is watching us. "Pansy whined.  
" So what." He replied not taking his eyes off of Hermione.  
"Well aren't you going to do something? She's a mudblood."  
"Why don't you shut up Pansy? She's just standing there, I'm sure she could care less what we have to say."  
Pansy's shocked look was priceless.  
"What?" she squeaked.  
"Just drop it." He sai turning towards the front door."I'm going for a walk."  
"But I have class." She whined again.  
" Then you had better go."he said. Pansy turned and stomped past Hermione on the steps. She muttered something that Hermione didn't understand as she passed. When Hermione turned back, Draco was still standing at the doors looking at her. He jerked his head towards the door in what looked like an invitation to join him. Surely she had misunderstood, so when she turned to go up the stairs his loud cough brought her attention back to where he wanted it. This time he decided to be a little clearer so he pointed at her then himself then the door.  
Hermione mouthed the word **_me_**?  
He nodded and she headed down the steps. He held the heavy door open for her. And she started towards the bridge. He caught up with her just as she reached it.  
"Hey."he said smiling.  
"Hi."she returned.  
"Thanks for coming with me."  
"Why _**am**_ I coming with you?"  
"I just didn't want to be alone. And everyone is in class, just the two smartest people in the school have the afternoon off."  
She couldn't help but smile at that.  
"How can you stand to be around Pansy, her voice is so whiny and annoying." Hermione asked him.  
"I guess I never really noticed until now."was his reply  
"Thanks for almost sticking up for me back there."  
"I...uh, I did what now?" He said mockingly.  
She couldn't help laughing. He wasn't anything like she had thought, or was this an act? Right now it was as easy to talk with him as Ron or Harry, well Harry now, not so much Ron.  
"You are quite the charmer Mister Malfoy."  
"Please don't call me that, it reminds me of my father." He said quietly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to..."  
" it's alright. Do you think they will give us new names as well?"  
"I'm pretty sure that's mandatory."she answered.  
"Good. I'm so damn tired of this name and what it represents."  
"I can understand that. I will be glad to be rid of my name for a while as well, I get tired of telling new people how to pronounce it." She said turning to look at him.  
"Well only two days till California Hermione. I hope you are ready." "I am." She whispered her reply. And as she looked at him the world around them faded away for the briefest of moments.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. This chapter took forever to get out for some reason. I hope you like it. I wanted to mention the songs that inspired me to write this story they are

**stay by Rihanna **

**just give me a reason by pink**

**love song requiem by Treading Yesterday**

_I hop_e you enjoy the story and please leave a review. they make me happy, happy, happy! :):):):)

* * *

The two days sped by and it was finally time to put their plan into action. Draco and Hermione were to be at the Astronomy tower at was to go to the room of requirement at 8:00 to allow his aunt and other death eaters time in the castle before he met them in the tower at 9.

Harry left with Dumbledore at 5 pm, leaving Hermione with a nervous stomach. She went down to dinner in the great hall and sat quietly by herself eating, what she realized was her final dinner in the great hall. Ginny tried to make some lighthearted conversation, but Hermione wasn't interested. When she looked over at the Slytherin table Draco had a similar expression on his face and was eating with a similar lack of enthusiasm. She hadn't spoken to him since the other day on the bridge. Of course she had kept her illusion to herself. These daydreams as she thought of them made absolutely no sense, thinking of Draco in any other way than a friend was stupid and dangerous, she needed to be clear minded for the night ahead. She noticed Ron glaring at her with an expression of hatred.

_you will be sorry for the way you treated me Ronald, very soon._ She thought.

She finished eating and quickly made her way back to her room for the last time. Dumbledore had said they could only take what could be carried on their person with them,otherwise if all of their possessions were gone it would be suspicious. She chose to take a bracelet Ron had given her a few years back and the watch her mother had given her the day she left for Hogwarts. Other than that she had nothing else of importance. Just then her cat wound around her legs purring softly.

_Oh shit Crookshanks, who will look after him?_ She thought before grabbing a quill and paper from her desk. Thinking carefully she began to write. She had the good sense to backdate the page to beginning of third year when she first got her beloved pet.

**September 1, 1993,**

**I Hermione Jean Granger being of a very sound mind and body do wish to give my final will and testament. I recently acquired a cat named Crookshanks. If anything should happen to me I wish for Ginny Weasley to take care of him IF she is willing. Please be willing Ginny.**

**For my parents, this was no ones fault. Please know that I knew everything I was getting into. Please don't dwell on it and please don't have an elaborate service, and don't let Harry talk you into one either. I am no longer here, what you see is an empty shell. I am flying high above you all looking out for everyone.**

**Harry, please know that I love you. You were my best friend in this world. Words can never express how much your friendship and kindness have meant to me. Please move past this and live your life. Be happy. That is the greatest revenge against Voldemort.**

**To Ron, I know we are only 13, and I don't have the courage to say these things to you in person, but just know you were my first crush and I will always love you. No crying over me. Just like I told Harry, go be happy.**

**Any belongings I have please make sure my parents get them.**

**Thank you,**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

She looked over her words and was satisfied that it looked like she had written it years ago. Her eyes were burning with tears as she folded it and placed it neatly in the top drawer of her desk. She wrote

**For Harry **

On the outside.

_There now everything is taken care of. _ She thought _ I can go die in peace._ She then thought of her parents, how heartbroken they would be. Their only daughter dead. And she won't be able to tell them she's ok for god only knows how long. More tears fell as her brain processed this. But she knew that if they knew she was alive they would want to contact her and that would put them and her and the Malfoys in danger.

She put a sweater over her school blouse, not knowing if the astronomy tower would be chilly this time of night. Taking one final look around, she took a deep breath before leaving her room, Crookshanks was in the hallway and she gave him a final cuddle before leaving Gryffindor behind forever.

Draco was not being nearly as sentimental as he prepared to leave for the final time. He took nothing from his room, left no note, had no one to say goodbye to. At least his mother would be with him. And Hermione. He smiled at the thought. He has grown to quite like her. She was so easy to talk to. He felt that they could really be good friends.

At the last moment he slipped his fathers ring on his hand. He rarely wore it , but it somehow seemed significant that night. He took a final look before leaving out of his private entrance. It was nearly 7:30 and he and Hermione had agreed to go to the Astronomy tower first to check out the situation. As he climbed the endless staircase, he tried to calm his frazzled nerves.

_Everything will go as planned. _ He kept repeating over and over again to himself. When he got to the top, Hermione was waiting for him, her back was turned away from him and she was leaning over the edge looking out over the lake. The late summer sun was just about finishing its decent into the horizon.

"Hey."he said alerting her to his presence.

"Hey blondie." She said with a smile that never touched her eyes.

"Well, this is it. Our lives will be forever changed after tonight." He said taking a place beside her._ She looks lovely in this light._ He thought before checking his emotions again and focusing on what had to be done_._

"How is your mother getting here?"she asked.

"I am letting her in with my aunt. she is telling them she wishes to witness my triumph for the dark lord. The plan is she will come up the stairs last see me, then jump."

Hermione nodded. They spent several long minutes enjoying the silence of each other's company. Hermione looked at her watch and said "It's getting late you should go. I'll meet you up here." She said. He looked pale and queasy.

"Everything will be fine." she reassured him. He swallowed deeply, his hair blew in the warm summer breeze. He gave her one last smile before heading towards the room he'd spent nearly the entire year in. His heart was beating loudly in his chest making the short walk seem endless. When he reached the wall the door slowly appeared for him. He sighed, not wanting to enter. But he did, heading straight for the cabinet he had obsessed over all year. With a deft hand he pulled off the large white sheet covering it. He pointed his wand at the cabinet and muttered the ancient incantation. The cabinet glowed for a brief moment before he heard voices inside. He pulled the heavy door open to find his aunt and mother crammed inside.

"Hurry Draco."his aunt hissed. "The others are waiting to come through." He hurried and closed the cabinet before repeating the spell allowing Greyback, then the Carrows to enter the castle.

"Is that everyone?" He asked.

"Yes, yes."Bellatrix replied."you've done well my boy. You will make your family very proud." She tried to hug him in an awkward and unwanted embrace. He pulled away, repulsed by her closeness. His mother walked over to him and saved him by pulling him into a real hug.

"My son, this will all be over soon. You are doing wonderfully." She kissed his cheek before turning her attention to Bellatrix who looked like she was about to make a speech..

"Hold on Aunt Bella," Draco said, knowing he had to keep them away from the tower until 9pm so that their bodies could be arranged.

"What is it Draco? We have limited time."

"Yes, I know but Dumbledore is not yet back, Madam Rosemerta will let me know when he is on his way back to the castle, I will then let you know to head up to the Astronomy tower by this."he held up a golden coin " it will heat up when it's time. Do not come early, this is my mission and I want to prove I can do it on my own."

"Of course."His aunt replied. "You all heard my nephew, keep a low profile until he calls for us. I don't want anyone to know we are here until after Draco takes care of Dumbledore. Greyback can you go fetch Severus for us please?"

"Fetch? Is that supposed to be funny?"Greyback growled.

"You dare question me?"Bellatrix spat.

"No of course not." He replied heading to the door.

"I will see you shortly." Draco said to his mother and aunt. He then left the room as quickly as possible. He wanted to get back to the astronomy tower ASAP.

His feet felt tired and heavy as he climbed the endless stairs, and although he believed himself prepared for what lie ahead, nothing could have prepared him for the shock of seeing his own lifeless body lying near the top of the staircase.

"Ah, Draco..you've made it...alone I hope." Dumbledore mused.

"Yes sir, but they are in the castle. We have until I summon them around 9." He replied, still reeling from seeing himself dead. But then he took a closer look at the body, it was dressed in some muggle jeans and a tshirt, his aunt wouldn't buy that since she had just seen him in his traditional black shirt and pants just minutes before.

"The clothes are are wrong." He told the Headmaster, "they will know its wrong."

Dumbledore waved his wand and Draco's clothes appeared on the lifeless body and Draco was in the shirt and jeans. He tried not to dwell on the fact that they were on a dead body moments before.

"Better."Draco muttered, " but one more thing, well two more things." He slipped his fathers ring off of his hand and onto his doppelgänger's swollen finger, it just barely fit. He then placed his wand in the same hand he used.

"There that looks about right now."Draco said proudly.

"Right."Harry said "where is this lot going while we're up here?"

Dumbledore pretended to ponder the question before answering with his finger, which was pointing straight down to the cramped storage space right below them.

"Do you really think that's a good idea sir? If things go south having them right there is risky" Harry said respectfully as possible.

"I have my reasons Harry, they will be perfectly safe. They also have a right to know what's going on in case it does go south."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

"Well that makes me feel _loads_ better."Draco said sarcastically. "Well I guess we will be down here if you need us.

"Wait!" Harry yelled." take this."he said tossing a large silvery piece of fabric at them. Hermione caught it, fully knowing what it was.

"Are you sure Harry?"she asked.

"Of course, you will have to duck down for it to cover the both of you. Draco had no idea what Harry was talking about. To him it was a large cloak, that if they hid under would be very conspicuous. But he trusted Hermione to know what Harry was going on about.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said elbowing Draco to do the same.

"Uh...thanks Potter." He said not knowing why just yet. They headed down the short flight of stairs and Hermione conjoured a large pillow for them to sit on, she was busy arranging it in the corner farthest from the stairs where in a short time his aunt and her _friends_ would be walking into the biggest trap ever.

"Come sit she said patting the pillow invitingly. He walked over, took the coin out of his pocket and rubbed it, causing his aunts coin and Dumbledores to heat up.

"Thank you mister Malfoy."he heard the headmaster say right above them.

Draco sat on the cushion with his back against the stone wall and scooted over as far as he could, but the pillow wasn't very wide. She had gone through the trouble so he thought she should have it.

" Hermione, here you take the pillow, I'll stand."

"No, we both won't fit under this if you are standing you are too tall our feet will show."

"Don't think I'm being rude to Potter, but I don't think and old cloak will disguise us very well anyway." He told her quietly.

"No, you don't understand."she said. "Look." She then threw the cloak over herself and she disappeared completely, pillow and all. He couldn't contain his gasp of surprise.

"Brilliant!" He said in utter shock. He had never seen a real cloak of invisibility before. He had seem some cheap version that worked with a charm but you could usually still see a faint outline of the person or cloak.

"Get over here!" She whispered forcefully. He sat back down his back to the wall, she sat between his legs with her back against his chest, her hair tickling his nose as he inhaled her cinnamon scent.

"Muffliato." She near whispered.

"What was that for?"he whispered.

"So we don't have to whisper anymore."she said rather loudly. His eyes widened with alarm."don't worry, no one can hear us. **Right Harry?**" She yelled. Harry of course didn't answer, his ears were filled with a loud distracting buzzing noise.

"Where do you come up with these things? You really are brilliant Hermione." He said in awe of her.

"Awww...you're sweet. That spell wasn't mine, Harry found it actually." She said blushing. She leaned into his chest, her body humming in appreciation of the hard muscles she felt against her back. Turning her head to look up at him, she noticed a far off look in his eye and what looked like anger. Hermione then realized he was probably mad that she was touching him.

"Sorry,"she said quietly. He didn't respond.

"I said I was sorry, there's no need to keep ignoring me." He blinked several times before looking down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just saying sorry." She said lowering her eyes and blushing before sitting up off of his chest.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You looked mad, I assumed it was because I was touching you."

"Hermione, you are my best friend now. I am not mad, nor will I ever be mad about you touching me, I was rather enjoying your warmth."

Smiling she turned around and sat cross-legged facing him. His intense grey eyes still had that far off look in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest. He placed his chin on top of her head and put his arms around her as well. He had to admit he wasn't used to this closeness with someone. But it was nice, he felt warm and safe and he finally felt like he had a real friend. Hermiones head was buried in his chest. She sat inhaling his scent and listening to his heart beat speed up and thump loudly against his rib cage. They sat there like this for a while before they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the tell tale cackling laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco's whole body stiffened noticeably. They sat like corpses against the wall as the parade of Death Eaters walked up the stairs and into a well-planned trap. They heard Greyback tell one of the Carrows that Snape was not in his office and he had no idea where the snake was heard his aunt gasp and produce a fake sob, he assumed at the sight of his dead body

"What have you done?" She screamed.

"I have done nothing, Mister Malfoy tried to curse me and Miss Granger took the force of it, shielding Harry And I? Then on the second time Harry managed to shield us. I think miss Grangers sacrifice had some sort of protection on the both of us."

"LIES!" Bellatrix screamed. "You ambushed him for no reason. What reason would Draco have to attack his headmaster?"

"Ah, I think we both know the answer to that one Bellatrix." Dumbledore replied calmly, then as if on cue Draco and Hermione saw Narcissa run up the stairs at a frantic pace. She pushed past her sister and Draco heard her strangled cry as she threw herself down on top of the body of her son.

"NO!" she sobbed "WHY? My son my only son, Draco darling. Mummy is here don't be afraid, you will be alright." Her voice was wracked with grief.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as his mother sobbed over him. His body went deathly still as he listened to what transpired above them. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Cissy!" Bellatrix said in the most soothing voice he had ever heard her use. "Cissy, he dies a hero's death. He will be remembered as the Dark Lords greatest warrior." Draco supposed she thought she was being comforting to his mother, but this only caused her to sob more, making for the perfect moment for the jump. They watched her climb up onto the short cement wall.

"I have nothing left to live for. My husband will never be released from Azkaban, my only son is dead. I have nothing, nothing..."she sobbed and then she stepped off the wall. Draco's whole body stiffened as he listened to what was about to happen

"Cissy, NO!" Bellatrix screamed running to the edge and seeing her sisters body lying broken at the bottom of the tower.

"My whole family is dead thanks to you,"she said pointing her wand at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Don't you have another sister?"Dumbledore asked casually.

"That blood traitor? She is dead to me." Bellatrix screamed

As his aunt was ranting and raving about her sister marrying a muggle, they watched members of the order walk calmly up the stairs and wordlessly stun the Carrows, then Greyback and then levitate them down the steps to where someone was waiting to bind them and haul them off to the ministry. Kingsley then ascended the stairs to take Bellatrix. She was still screaming at Dumbledore and Harry when in the middle of her sentence she fell to the floor. At that point Draco finally exhaled the breath he had held since his mother jumped. Remus Lupin then walked right in front of where Draco and Hermione were hiding.

"Hermione?"he said cautiously.

Hermione slowly lifted the cloak off of herself and muttered the counter spell so that Remus could hear her.

"Right here." She said.

"It's time to go." He said kindly. "Mrs. Malfoy is already there waiting."

"Everything went alright with her then?" Draco asked emerging from the cloak as well.

"It was flawless."Remus said.

"Can you get Harry to come down so I can say goodbye one last time?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded and poked his head up through the stairway.

"Harry can you come down here for a moment? Miss Granger would like a moment."

A second later Harry was bounding down the steps and running towards her with his arms wide open.

This made her smile she opened her arms and embraced him enthusiastically.

"I just wanted to say goodbye properly." Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes. Then she noticed Harry had tears shining in his green eyes as well. He held her tightly.

"I am going to miss you so much Hermione."

Then he leaned in towards her, she knew what he was about to do but she was too stunned to stop him or protest. His lips met hers in what she thought would be another awkward kiss. But this time he was much better at it. She melted into his arms, hoping for that magical moment she wanted so much. But try as she might she just couldn't get into it. This was her best friend, and her other friend Ginny was in love with him, it wasn't right. So finally she pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him away as gently as she could. She could not bear the hurt look in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me, I just couldn't bear you leaving without telling you how I feel."

"And how is that Harry? Because I'm confused I thought you and Ginny were together."

"I love you Hermione. I've tried not to think of you that way, but my mind keeps coming back to it every night. When Ron would talk about his feelings for you, I would try not to get sick to my stomach at the thought of you and him. I should have told you back in second year. I should have told you...I should have."

"My god Potter, just spit it out, we have places to be." Draco said bitterly

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said.

"I'm leaving Harry. I don't know what you want me to say about this. Maybe if I had known how you felt we could have had something,but now that I'm leaving I can't deal with it."

_But just in case I never see you again_ she thought as she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled her lips to his one last time but this time he tried to slip his tongue between her lips. She pulled back before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"Goodbye Harry, don't wait for me I don't know when I'll be back. I will miss you. My will is in the top drawer of my desk. I wrote it years ago, but the words are still true. It says I love you too Harry. But it's time for me to go. Take care of everyone but don't try to be the hero, let them help you." She said knowing she had to let him go and leave, but it was proving too much for her to bear. Remus finally interrupted.

"Time to go." Harry let Hermione go and took a step back. She was wracked with sobs by this point and couldn't bear to look at Harry any longer. Harry stepped past her and approached Draco.

"If you are planning on confessing your undying love for me as well, please make it quick, we have to get going." He told Harry.

Harry walked right up to Draco and gave him an awkward one armed hug, he whispered in his ear

"Take care of her." To Draco. Draco replied "I will."

The Remus took Draco and Hermione by the arm, turned on the spot disappearing and leaving Harry to stand there alone and heartbroken.

When they landed it was in some sort of high end spa. The wall and the floor was all white. The chairs and booths were shiny black and the lights were very bright, a woman with bright blue hair appeared from behind one of the booths.

"Wonderful!" She said "who wants to go first?"


End file.
